All those years
by Mist of Clandestine
Summary: “Always the loner aren’t you? Even on your own wedding.” A familiar voice said. He turned around swiftly and ran towards the owner of the voice. He took her in his arms and gave her a bear hug. NatsumeXSumire One shot!


o----------------------------------------------------------------------------O

**All those Years**

**Pairing: **Natsume & Sumire

**Written by: **X0SilverWolf0X

o----------------------------------------------------------------------------O

His crimson eyes scanned the crowds of people seated. Feeling a bit nervous, he stuffed his hands in his pocket and licked his lips. Everyone had their eyes on him; his hands were sweating and his tuxedo felt tight. He pulled at the collar and bit his lip. He could see dad at the front pew and his dad smiled at him. He smiled back and went back to scanning the crowd. Where was she?

He had sent her an invitation three months ago.

Had the invitation reached her?

They hadn't seen each other since graduation but she would send greeting cards every Christmas time and during birthdays.

Surely, she hadn't changed her address had she?

He remembered the school times when she was so obsessed with him and frankly, he secretly enjoyed it.

God, he missed her.

She was one of the greatest friends he had; he could always talk to her and she would always understand.

Everyone in high school thought that they would be a major couple but that wasn't Fate's plan.

He loved someone else and his heart already belonged to her.

The bridal march interrupted his thoughts; his bride entered with a young blond by her side. The blond was Ruka – his best friend. She looked beautiful in her gown; her hair was up in a bun and the veil hid her eyes. As she reached his side, his eyes scanned the crowd one last time before turning towards the priest.

His soon to be wife looked at him; "What is it?" she asked. Obviously, he couldn't hide anything from her. She was always like that; she could tell what he was feeling. The first time he had met her was the time he said good bye to his air of mystery.

"Has she come?" she whispered.

"No." he replied calmly and she patted his arm as they turned towards the priest.

The bridal march ended and the priest cleared his throat. "Do you Hyuuga Natsume take Sakura Mikan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer and poor; in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

He looked at his pretty young wife, "I do."

"Do you Sakura Mikan take Hyuuga Natsume to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer and poor; in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

She smiled as she slipped the ring through his finger, "I do."

"By the power vested in me and God as your witness I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Natsume held his wife by the waist, he kissed her and applause came from the crowd. They walked down the aisle as people hugged them and wished them congratulations. Everyone one he love was there except for _her. _Once outside, Mikan threw her bouquet and they entered the car. They had a reception to get to; "Maybe she isn't coming." He whispered disappointingly.

"She'll be there, honey." Mikan said reassuringly and for a moment he believed her.

"Everyone please a big round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga!" Ruka raised his glass and everyone applauded as Natsume and Mikan entered. Mikan's grin was so wide that Natsume told her not to smile so much or else her face would burst. The reception was a wonderful event with everyone cracking jokes.

Youichi came up to Mikan; the young lad had grown in to a handsome hunk just like Natsume. He brushed away his silver bangs as he kissed Mikan on the cheeks. "Thanks Youichi." Mikan squealed. "First time you've ever showed any affection to me!"

"Better enjoy it, Mrs. Hyuuga. Today's the only day I'll ever be nice to you, hag." He said but in an affectionate voice.

Next was Misaki and Tsubasa; they were married for almost two years and Misaki was five months pregnant. Misaki hugged Natsume, "You better take care of her, Natsume."

"I will."

Then she kissed Mikan, "You made a good catch, Mikan." Misaki teased.

"Oh Misaki, stop it! How's the baby?"

"He's doing great!" Tsubasa said giving his wife a hug. "God Mikan, you look hot. I should have swooped you off your feet and married you a long time ago." He winked at her ignoring Natsume's look of surprise. Mikan giggled; "Too bad, Tsubasa; I've already found my soul mate." She kissed Natsume on the cheek.

"See, Misaki; why can't you ever be like that to me?"

"What?! Tsubasa, I always kiss you. You're the one who never does anything for me." Mikan watched them; they were like that since high school.

"Honey, I bring you flowers everyday, I kiss you every minute of day and I even faced my fear of rejection and asked you to marry. What else do you need? Do you want me to shout 'Juliet, oh Juliet where art thou?' from below our balcony?"

"Come on Romeo, I need a drink. I'll see you guys later." She said bye to Natsume and Mikan and they left.

"Hey Mikan." It was Hotaru with Ruka by her side.

"Hotaru!"

"This is for you." she handed Mikan a small box wrapped in a pink gift wrapper.

"What is it?"

"Baka gun 4000." Mikan raised an eyebrow at her. "Just in case."

Next was Natsume's dad; "Well, well; I never thought I'd ever see my son get married."

"Stop it, Dad." Natsume muttered.

"Oh Natsume, let your dad say what he wants." She hugged Mr. Hyuuga and he kissed her on the cheek. "Don't you ever worry Mikan; Natsume will take good care of you."

"I'm sure he will."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Couple's Dance_

Mikan rested her head on Natsume's chest and sighed. "You do realize I've been dreaming of this for so long."

"No," Natsume said but his thoughts were a billion light years away. "I'm sorry, Nat." She whispered.

Then someone tapped her on shoulder from behind. "May I have this dance?" It was Narumi. "Yes sir." She smiled and excused herself. Natsume went out of the hall and stood outside looking at the stars.

"Always the loner aren't you? Even on your own wedding." A familiar voice said. He turned around swiftly and ran towards the owner of the voice. He took her in his arms and gave her a bear hug.

"Seriously Natsume, you're killing me."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him innocently.

"I sent you an invitation three months ago asking you to be the bride maid but you didn't answer. I forgive you for that but at least tell me why you didn't show up for my wedding, Sumire." She looked at him with soft eyes and pushed back her green hair.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She stood silently for a while. "Come on, Nat; let's dance." She pulled him towards her.

"Fine."

"How's Mikan?"

"She's fine. You should see her."

"I can't; I'm only here for awhile. I have an important meeting." She said and he nodded.

"I've missed you a lot."

"Ditto. Do you remember the time when we were in high school how we got trapped in the class janitor's closet?"

"How did we get trapped in there?"

"Well, we were having a fight about who gets the broom and we both jumped inside in an attempt to get the broom. The door closed and later we discovered the lock wasn't working."

"I remember that." He laughed. "You tried to get out through that small window and then got stuck. I had a real workout trying to pull you back in." they both laughed.

"Good times." She murmured.

"What have you been doing with your life?"

"I've got a guy, he's pretty sweet. I'm working as school teacher." She looked at her watch and gasp. "Look at the time, I've got to go." She gave Natsume a quick peck on the cheek. "Say hi to Mikan for me and give her this." She gave him a small black cat toy and turned to leave.

He grabbed her wrist, "Come visit sometime."

"I will." She nodded and left.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sumire stood on the empty street and looked at the reception hall. It was brightly lit; she felt bad for lying to him. She didn't have a meeting nor did she have to go anywhere. She made it up. She sighed; "I'm so sorry, Natsume." she whispered.

She wanted to come to the wedding but…it just felt painful. She couldn't understand why. He was getting married to the girl of his dreams and she should be happy for him. She was…happy and sad at the same time.

Why?

He was her best friend.

Probably, the best fried she ever had.

Those years without him were lonely.

Now, she had made him sad by not being at his wedding.

Was it that damn hard to at least show up?

Her mind screamed 'no' but her heart screamed 'yes'. She clutched at her chest and started to walk.

When she danced with him, her heart was beating so fast and she felt warmth come over her.

Was she still in love with him?

No!

It couldn't be; she had got over him.

That was what those years of separation were for.

Getting over him.

But somehow, it didn't work.

She lied, she didn't have guy.

She didn't have anyone.

But why did she lie about that?

Was it because she wanted to show him that she had moved?

No matter what she told herself, she loved him.

And he would be the only one for her…

Each year without him, had made her long for him more.

Guess that's what they mean by 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'.

And it did.

But she had to forget about him; he's already married. He would never leave Mikan.

Maybe it was time to move.

But can she?

Without him.

Maybe she could, just maybe…

Then she shouldn't see him anymore.

Her third lie.

She couldn't see him anymore.

Seeing him married to someone else brought her joy…and pain.

This was her third and last time lying to him.

**The End**

Hey everyone, just as I promised here's the new one shot about Natsume and Sumire. It's just something I thought about while listening to 'Hate that I love you' by Rihanna featuring Ne-Yo. I really wanted to know what it would be like if the one person you love the most got married and you still loved him/her. At first I thought that maybe Natsume and Sumire should get married but somehow that didn't fit. Call me crazy but that was how I felt.

I spent every night awake figuring out how the story should end. Should Sumire tell Natsume? Well, that would kind of ruin his wedding night. So, there it ends with Sumire leaving…leaving isn't the right word. Sumire disappeared from his life.

Sigh, it's so sad, no? Please send in your reviews and if there's any story that you want me to write for you, just tell me and I'll write it. :)

And one more thing is anyone looking for a beta-reader? Please check out my beta reader profile! I'd love to beta read your stories for you. Don't forget ;)…

Lot's of love,

Silver


End file.
